


Be lazy

by hlopushka



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-09 01:47:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11659062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hlopushka/pseuds/hlopushka
Summary: I was trying to write a Smut for 10 genre challenge but failed.Very inspired by day6 be lazy which is like the ultimate Jaebum song ever.





	Be lazy

Jackson is naked and spread on Jaebum like a blanket, and Jaebum is kissing him so slowly as though they can spend the rest of forever in the bed. Jackson is warm, sleepy and boneless, just like Jaebum wants him. There is not a single tense muscle in his body, he's as relaxed as possible. Jaebum has one of his hands at the back of Jackson's head scratching his scalp slowly, and Jackson used to shiver because of this sensation but relaxed into it half an hour ago.

He kisses Jackson and if he could he would do it for the rest of his life. Lying lazily in a bed, chasing Jackson's tongue with his own tongue, breathing the same air. Jaebum is so content he might fall asleep.

Jackson on the other hand is always getting restless and needy. He starts humping against Jaebum's thigh, his cock is half erect, brushing against Jaebum's own dick. And it's good, wonderful even, but it's too early. Later today he's going to fuck Jackson, slow and lazy, like Jaebum likes it. And he's going to prepare Jackson stretching him for ages, until he's needy and desperate and whining for him to hurry up. Jaebum is smiling just thinking about it. But for now he wants to keep making out so he moves his hand from the neck to the side of Jackson's face just petting him here for a few seconds. Then his index finger traces the rim of Jackson's ear pressing just so on the point where the helix turns into the lobe where Jackson's most sensitive. Jackson gasps in Jaebum's mouth, his movements stopping abruptly. And Jaebum traces the helix again and again until Jackson is a boneless mass upon Jaebum once more. His dick is semi hard though, and it means Jaebum won't be able to make him relax soon, maybe just a few more times. Jaebum moves his hand back to the back of Jackson's head starting the scratches again.

Lazy mornings are Jaebum's favourite time of the day.


End file.
